Not A Normal Girl
by XXFallenxxAngel16XX
Summary: Melony is a maid in the Phantomhive household and she soon finds that things are not what they seem. On her 16th birthday, something strange starts happening. And she realizes what she really is...  Meow :3
1. Black Butler, The Party

_September__ 17__th_

**Chapter One: Black Butler, The Party**

"Huh! Hya! Urgh!" I cried out, punching a bag of cotton hanging in my room.

I continued to practice fighting on the bag until I fell to the floor gasping for air. '_I'm not getting any better at fighting. What the hell is wrong with me? I'd probably improve if I asked someone like Ciel or Sebastian to assist me in training, but 'ladies should not participate in anything except dancing, balls, marriage, and cooking.' I get so sick of men trying to hold down stronger willed women. It gets ridiculous!' _I thought draining my bottle of water. I exhaled deeply and went to take a shower. I stripped off my shorts (stolen from the 12 year-old Ciel) and my DD cup size bra and turned on the shower water to cold. As I slipped into the shower I moaned in relief as the cold water cooled my hot, tired muscles.

"Melony, get downstairs; we have a lot to do today because we're having a guest this evening for dinner." Sebastian's deep voice sounded from the other side of the shower curtain. I ripped it open to see him facing the opposite wall waiting for me.

"Sebastian, what the hell are you doing in my bathroom, I'm naked!" I screeched, covering my bare breasts.

When I looked back up to yell more, the bathroom door was closed and only I was in there. I sighed and finished my shower. When I saw the corset sitting on my bed I scoffed. '_I'm not like most women, Sebastian, I don't care if I have curves; besides, who would look at a lowly maid such as I.' _I snapped back to reality and went upstairs to the Young Master Ciel's room.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" Maylene's voice cried and soon after a crash.

I ran into the Young Master's room to seen Ciel sitting at an empty table, Finnian was standing across the room shocked, and Maylene as lying on the floor covered in hot tea. Sebastian and I sighed heavily in unison and I went over to Maylene to help her up. I grabbed a towel and dried off Maylene and the floor before getting up myself. I dusted myself off and sighed.

"Master Phantomhive, would you like me to make some of my specialty tea?" I suggested.

"Yes, please, Melony, thank you." Ciel responded.

I nodded and ran off down to the kitchen where Bard was. Since I couldn't find him, I grabbed the ingredients myself. Once the water started bubbling a bit I added Chamomile, Lavender, a little peach juice and an ingredient I discovered and named myself; Dragon's Claw all to make my special tea: The Tea of the Goddess. I took the pot up to Ciel's room where Maylene, Sebastian, and Finnian were still waiting for me to return. I poured some of my tea for Ciel as he took a sip.

"Hmm… strange aroma… I can smell Chamomile, Lavender, and peaches, but what's that sweet, yet kind of woodsy scent?" He asked.

"It's an herb I discovered myself; Dragon's Claw." I replied.

"Melony, may I speak with you privately for a minute, please?" Sebastian asked.

He didn't wait for my answer as he dragged me out of the room, down the stairs, and to his room before locking it.

"I'd like to ask if you'd help me host the party tonight." Sebastian finally said.

"Uh… sure."

"Good. You're the only competent servant under Young Master Phantomhive."

Sebastian unlocked the door as we both got to work. Sebastian prepared the cooking while I did the table, band, and garden outside with Finnian. There were a lot of screw ups from Finn, May, and Bard that I had to fix so Sebastian didn't get distracted, but 12 hours later, we finally had everything prepared for the party Ciel planned. I was going up to my room as the guests arrived when Ciel stopped me.

"Lizzie isn't coming to the party, so would you like me to accompany you? Every woman should go to a ball at least once in their life; I have a dress you can borrow." Ciel suggested, holding out a covered dress.

"Umm… sure, thank you so much, Young Master Ciel." I replied.

"For tonight, just call me Ciel, Melony. Come."

I nodded and he took me upstairs to change. When I came back down I was pale from embarrassment and from the dress; it certainly didn't look like a normal ball gown. It was a sleek, stunning, raven black dress with a low cut neckline that accented my breasts excellently and it had no back down to the base of my back, showing that I HATE wearing corsets. As I stepped onto the dance floor even the band stopped playing to stare at me. I turned even paler (if that was possible… shudder) and Ciel snapped his fingers for the band to continue playing. I inhaled deeply and turned to Ciel in the middle of the floor conscious of the voices around us.

"Isn't that the maid?"

"No, it can't be! She's not pretty or rich."

"I don't know… She looks pretty similar to that maid."

"Who DOES she think she is; dancing with Ciel Phantomhive when he's engaged?"

"Hmph. Maybe she's a whore he hired."

"Gasp! You really think so?"

"She sure does look the part."

I looked down at the floor; the words stung like a blade, though I was used to this kind of thing. I was a maid and they were nobility; why would someone as high as Ciel dance with someone as low as me?

"Don't worry, Melony, I'll handle it." Ciel whispered in my ear.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but she is none of what you say so please, mind your manners and your own business, thank you. Have a wonderful evening." Ciel said to everyone, motioning for the band to start…AGAIN!

"Thank you, Ciel." I said smiling.

"Now… shall I have this dance, Milady?" Ciel said bowing.

"You shall."

I took his hand and he waltzed for one dance and sat down for dinner. After dinner, was a slow, close dance and Ciel and I got into the moment and near the end of the dance we looked at each other and Ciel went in for a kiss when suddenly the front door opens and Lizzie of all people walk in. She didn't see us at first and vice versa, but when she did, she shrieked and stomped over to us.

*Meanwhile Sebastian is in the corner trying so HARD not to laugh*

"CIEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS… THIS… WHORE?" She screeched.

"Nothing, Lizzie, and this is my maid; I'd appreciate it if you'd respect her." Ciel responded calmly.

"ERRRRR… YEAH, RIGHT, NOTHING! HA, THAT'S A LAUGH!"

"Lizzie, please calm down, I'm not interested in Ciel that way." I said calmly.

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU, YOU MAN-STEALER!"

"He was telling me how much he loves you, Lizzie."

Lizzie stopped short and looked at me suspiciously before answering.

"He- he was?" she asked.

"Yep. He said he loves you very much."

"Aww…. Thanks, Melony, and I'm sorry I went off my rocker."

"It's fine." I said.

After the party and everyone was done cleaning up, I made myself some of my Goddess tea and went up to my room for the night. I changed out of the dress and was just getting ready for bed when a knock came on my door.

"Come in." I said sitting on my bed.

Ciel opened the door and spoke quietly.

"Thanks for the save with Lizzie; your quick thinking saved me the trouble of explaining what we were doing." He said.

I was going to answer when he left and shut the door. '_Hmm… Ciel Phantomhive, you are quite intriguing…' _I thought crawling into bed and falling asleep quickly.

*Sebastian's P.O.V.*

**Midnight**

"Grell, show yourself." I said.

"So you knew I was hiding? Very good, Sebby-kun." he replied jumping down in front of me.

"I'd like you to look into someone for me."

"Oh? Does Sebby-kun have a crush? Oooo… wonder who it issss! Is it me?"

"No, Grell, no crush, I'd just like you to look up the last name James in the Demon archives or look up the name 'Melony', okay?" I said.

"Hmm…. Aww, you're no fun, why can't you settle for me? I'll GLADLY bear your children, Sebby-kun!"

"Just look up the damn name, Grell!" I growled.

"Fine, no need to get nasty, Sebby-kun, I'll do it. Chuu!" Grell said leaving after he tried to glomp me and failed.

I sighed exasperated and angered by the shinigami. My anger disappeared when I saw a snow white cat walk in front of me. I smiled and kneeled down to let her sniff my hand. She paused and looked at me with wise eyes. And I could have swore I heard her say,

"Watch over her, Sebastian, she's my only daughter…"

I blinked and the beautiful, mysterious cat had disappeared into the night.


	2. Black Butler, The Meeting

_October 30__th__ (Evening)_

**Chapter 2: Black Butler, The Meeting **

"Young Master Ciel, since it's my day off, can I go out on the town?"

"Sure, Melony, go right ahead, but be careful, the crazy people come out the night before and the night of Samhain." He replied.

"I will." I said, putting on my coat and leaving the mansion.

When I got to town, I told the buggy driver I'll be maybe two hours and if I'm more than 15 minutes late, go back to the mansion and alert Master Ciel. I walked through London for a while before I went into a shop; a bakery.

"Une Brioche, s'il vous plait." I said.

"Oui, Mademoiselle." The French Baker replied.

He gave me the Brioche and I paid him. I walked around for a while longer when I realized someone in a hooded black cloak was following me. I stayed calm and ignored him, heading into an ally so I could confront him. If it didn't work, Sebastian said I screamed so loud it made dogs howl and cats run away. I was near the back of the ally when I stopped, my muscles tensed to jump into battle. The man following me continued towards me as I heard him pull out something. I whipped around just in time to dodge some weird saw or something. I did a back flip and went into an offensive stance watching this man's every move.

"Hmmm… hehe… Sebby-kun never said you were trained in combat… I no longer wonder why he was looking into your past in the Demon Archives…" The man said, removing his hood.

I almost gasped at his appearance. He had very long red hair and shark sized teeth.

"Wha-what the hell are you and what did you mean by demons?" I inquired.

"Hmm….well, since I'll be killing you anyway… My name is Grell and I am a Shinigami, or Grim Reaper, the popular term. And Sebastian is a demon under the control of that Phantomhive kid. Sebastian asked me to look into James or Melony in the Demon Archives. I found no James last names, but I found 1 Melony; Melony Willowhive; daughter of Martisia Willowhive and Semantrain Willowhive. That's all I'll tell you; you'll have to figure out the rest."

He said no more as he fired up the saw thing and swung it towards me. I dodged it and kicked him square in the jaw with heel boots on. He growled in anger and swung again, clipping my shoulder. I yelped and jumped out of the way. He kept attacking and the wound on my shoulder slowed me down a bit. In just minutes I was cut up severely and he had a broken arm and a gash on his cheek. I breathed heavily, trying not to pass out. Grell went for me again and I knew I couldn't dodge it. I braced myself to die, closing my eyes. When the killing blow didn't come, I opened my left eye to see that someone had stopped the saw with his bare hands! I opened my other eye and recognized the man - well demon, I guess- Sebastian.

"Sebby-kun, what are you doing here? I thought that you'd want me to kill the wench!" Grell protested.

"I wanted you to look her up, not harm her. Besides, do you know what Semantrain will do to you if he finds out you harmed his daughter? I should think Grell won't exist anymore." Sebastian replied.

"GUHH! Sumimasen, Melony-san!" Grell said bowing to me.

"Humph. I should think so. Be glad I don't notify my father of your incompetence." I hissed.

"Shall we leave, Melony?" Sebastian said, holding out his hand.

I nodded, taking his hand and leaving to the carriage. When we got home, Sebastian called me to his room, since Ciel didn't need anything. I looked around at his room, not surprised it had nothing in it, just a bed, desk, nightstand, and lamp.

"So now you know what I really am." He said sighing.

"Yeah… Do you know why Grell was so afraid of just the thought of my mother and father learning of him harming me?" I inquired.

Sebastian sighed deeply and replied.

"Your father, Melony… is a very powerful man in the demon world; as is your mother."

"How powerful? Why'd they abandon me? Did they love me?" I asked anxious.

"They were very powerful; rulers. They had to abandon you; de- humans in the demon society are prohibited from bearing children and yes, they did love you. Now you have to go or Young Master Ciel will get suspicious." He said opening the door to find Bard, Maylene, and Finnian listening to the door.

I sighed and walked over the three and went to my room, locking the door. I sat on my bed and sighed. _'Sebastian, why did you want so much to know about me? I wouldn't harm Master Ciel in any way at all…' _I sighed and turned out my light, falling asleep uneasily.


	3. Black Butler, The Chocolate Cake

_October 31__st__ (Samhain)_

**Chapter 3: Black Butler, The Chocolate Cake (Semi-lemon within)**

"Melony, wake up it's time to get to work on Young Master Ciel's dinner for 15 guests plus him and his servants" Sebastian's voice sounded softly, close to my ear.

"Alright, I'm ready." I replied coming out of my room.

Sebastian put everyone to work; Bard helped cook, Maylene cleaned the house, Finnian trimmed the already poor garden, Sebastian did most of the cooking, and I helped him the most.

"Yummmm… Sebastian what are you making that smells so good?" I asked smiling at the smell of garlic and other herbs cooking.

"It's Garlic, Basil, and onion juice basted Chicken." Sebastian said, checking the chicken.

"Well it smells absolutely delicious!"

He laughed and started mixing a cake mix together. I watched him work, studying him for the first time. I saw he had semi-pale skin contrasting to his black suit and dark hair. I watched his reddish-brown eyes study his work, quickly making the chocolate cake. I sighed staring and his tall frame and his full, soft-looking lips. He caught me staring and turned to me.

"Melony, what are you staring at? Do you need something?" He asked in his deep sexy voice.

"I, uh, finished all my work." I replied.

"Oh. Well you can help me make dessert for tonight."

"Okay, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Help me with the mix, please"

I started helping him and by the time we got the cake in the oven, the chickens were done. When we were done putting it in, I went to turn around and spilt some flour.

"Dang it" I said, going to clean it up.

I took a step to clean the mess, but I slipped and fell down on my butt. I yelped and cringed; it hurt a bit and Sebastian turned around to see what I did.

"Melony? Wha-what did you do?" He said cracking up.

"I slipped, alright?" I snapped.

"Okay, hold on I'll help you; no need to get snippy."

He went to help me when he slipped himself and fell right on top of me. I blushed looking at the position we were in. Sebastian didn't say anything; he only looked into my eyes before planting his soft, warm lips on mine. I sighed and returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and playing with his kind of long hair. We lay on the floor as he deepened the kiss, caressing my sides. I sighed in the kiss and he smirked, going down to my neck. When he found my sweet spot I moaned quietly, but deeply at his gentle touch. He sucked and licked the spot as I continued moaning.

"Se-Sebastiannn… mmmm…" I moaned his name quietly.

He groaned against my throat going back up to my lips and biting my bottom one, asking politely for entrance. I granted it to him and his hot, wet tongue roamed my mouth, turning me on more. Meanwhile, he slipped his now not gloved hand up my shirt and unclasped my bra. He massaged my left breast under my men's button-down night shirt (I was off the clock; so?) and slowly teased my nipple. After a bit, he kept the kiss and unbuttoned my shirt leaving me basically naked on the floor as he took his lips to my right nipple, sucking and licking. I moaned his name louder, wanting more. This time it was my turn. I unbuttoned his butler's suit coat and laid it beside us. Then I removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt, interrupting his sucking to look at his 6-pack abs. I kissed his lips and I explored his mouth this time while I rubbed his muscles slowly, getting a deep, loud groan from him.

"I can't wait anymore." He said, removing his pants.

We were both in just our underwear now (him in boxers; I in panties; good thing I wore that sexy lingerie from my best friend, Rhiannon) and Sebastian slid my panties down around my ankles as I slid off his boxers revealing a very big… you know. I was about to spread my legs apart with I saw Ciel walk in the kitchen, though he hadn't seen us yet.

"Ciel's here!" I whispered.

Sebastian snapped back and we quickly dressed before he saw us. When we came up, Ciel raised an eyebrow, suspicious of what we were doing on the floor.

"Nothing, Young Master Ciel, I'm certainly not interested in the _Maid_" Sebastian said, saying 'Maid' with contempt.

I didn't show how much that hurt; I only looked away and nodded, waiting for Ciel to leave. When he did, Sebastian tried to talk, but I ran out and to my room, slamming it shut and locking it. I went to sleep before the party.

_October 31__st__ Evening of Samhain_

"Melony, wake up; it's time for the party." Maylene's voice sounded from outside my door.

I sighed and dressed in a simple dress and headed upstairs for dinner. When dinner was served I never said anything to Sebastian even though he was my only neighbor. I completely ignored him and when the cake came, I left to my room. When I was sure the door was locked and no one was around, I fell on my bed and sobbed loudly. I sobbed most of the night, ignoring everyone's concerned knocks on the door even Sebastian's and Ciel's. I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Sebastian's P.O.V. **

**Midnight**

I sighed and looked up at the full moon, worried about if I had hurt her.

"Of course you hurt her; why do you think she avoided you and was sobbing in her room; even ignoring Ciel?" A mature female voice sounded at my feet.

I looked down to see the same white cat I saw in September.

"Are you Martisia Willowhive?" I asked.

"You did a good job; not telling her that she was a cat/wolf demon; she'll find out for herself when she turns 16 December 30th." Martisia replied.

Before I could ask anymore, she was gone instantly; once again.


	4. Black Bulter, The Suprise

_December 25__th__ (Morning)_

Chapter 4: Black Butler, The surprise

"Master Ciel, wake up! Your presents have arrived; and remember they're from nobles, so you have to send thank-you's whether you like them or not." I said, knocking on his door.

A few minutes later, both Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the room. Sebastian stopped me in the hall and pulled me into a room.

"Melony look, I'm sorry I said you weren't good enough for me; you're too good for-" I interrupted him.

"Right; now you're going to say I'm too good for you. Huh, I never thought of the day that I'd fall in love with someone one and they say I'm too good for them when they think they're too good for me. Che." I stated coldly, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

"Mel-"

I didn't hear anymore as I ran down the stairs and into the tree room. I saw Finnian, Bard, and Maylene sitting watching Ciel open the presents. He got toy after toy from royalty, nobles, and dignitaries. He looked rather mad at the end of opening the nobles' gifts and we were all kind of afraid to give him our gifts. Finnian gave his first and it was a beautiful hand spun, glass vase. Maylene and Bard pooled together to get him a new suit and he came to the gifts Sebastian got him and I got him.

"Huh… thank you, Melony, for the porcelain tea set." Ciel said.

I nodded and Sebastian gave him his gift and when Ciel opened it, a bunch of whipped cream came flying out and hit Ciel in the face. Sebastian was holding his sides laughing, barely standing up. I smacked him across the face, the room quieting. Suddenly, chocolate came flying out and landed on my head. I growled and turned calmly to Ciel.

"Master Ciel, would you like me to help you with getting that out of your hair?" I asked noticing chocolate on him as well.

He nodded and we went up to his room where I drew him a bath. Once he slid in his gigantic tub, I sat down and read a book. I only read a couple pages when Ciel took my book and spoke.

"Would you like to join me? I can see you really need some help as well." He inquired.

"Are you sure, Master Ciel?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

With his answer, I stood up and stripped, making him blush, but he didn't say anything. When I slid down my bra he got even redder, seeing my bare…. Melons. I slid into the hot water and sighed.

"So nice; I only have cold, freezing water in my shower." I said.

"Really? I'll get that fixed; in the meantime you can bathe here if you want."

"Thank you, Master Ciel!" I said blushing.

After the bath, I took a walk wearing a kimono I got from a cousin in Japan. I was walking around in town when suddenly some man pops up in front of me.

"Well, 'ello, love. What do we have here? A little lost kitty-cat? Well, come on then; come have a drink with me love." the man said, obviously drunk.

No thanks." I replied, going away.

Before I could react, the man grabbed my arm and dragged me into the pub. I screamed bloody murder, but no one noticed. He threw me down on the floor and took my kimono off, revealing my naked body. I tried to scream louder, but I was gagged and before I knew it, the man was hovering over me, ready to thrust very hard into my body. I closed my eyes, waiting for the stabbing pain, but all I felt was warm liquid dripping on me. I opened my eyes to see the drunk man staring with unmoving eyes and a knife through his back all the way to the front. He collapsed beside me, revealing a woman standing above him. She covered me with a kimono and another man picked me up. I yelped in alarm.

"It's fine; I work for him and he'll help you." She said.

I believed her and passed out in the man's arms, not knowing where I was going.


End file.
